


Watch

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [5]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers is Steve Trevor and Diana's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Steve gets a gift from his mother.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Steve Trevor/Diana - Relationship
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: as always let me know for tags.

Diana goes to find her son after breakfast, following the loud sound of Tony Stark shouting questions at Steve that the man does not answer.

Diana can't help her smile when Tony asks how Diana is Steve's mother and Steve gives Stark a concerned look before starting to give a condensed version of how babies are made making Stark let out a frustrated yell before storming off.

"You must have gotten into a great deal of trouble." Diana says as she enters the room Bruce had given Steve and Bucky.

"Only when necessary." Steve tells her with a grin.

Bucky snorts from his chair where his face was hidden by a book.

"I'm going to leave you to talk with your mother, I think I might go find Arthur, never did finish our arm wrestling match." Bucky said as he gets up.

Bucky walks over to Steve and gives him a kiss before he leaves the room.

"Did you want to talk?" Steve asks as he turned to her, letting the clothes he'd been taking out of a suitcase fall into it again.

Their team up still had a few missions to go before the Avengers went back to New York, for which Diana couldn't help being glad since it gave her time to get to know her son.

"I actually have something to give you." Diana said as she came to sit on the edge of the bed.

Steve sat next to her, "You don't have to give me anything."

Diana shook her head and handed her son his father's watch.

"This belonged to my Steve, and his father before him." Diana said softly as she closed Steve's fingers around it, "I'd like to think that Steve would have given it to you himself if things had been different."

Steve looked at the watch, simple and old but still ticking away like it must have been when it was his father's.

"Why not keep it?" Steve asked as he looked at Diana, "Beside it being passed down from father to son."

"It feels wrong to keep it now that we have met." Diana admitted, "I kept it when I let Nurse Rogers take you, hoping one day I could give it to you in person. When I read about your death it was a double reminder of the Steves I lost, my two loves, a partner and a son." 

Steve looked at the watch, tracing over it's face, wondering how often his father must have done the same.

Diana's hand curled over Steve's making him look up.

"He would have wanted you to have it and maybe that's why he gave it to me before he climbed into that plane. So, I could give it to the child he gave me." Diana said softly.

Steve smiled at his mother, "Maybe." He agreed.

Diana smiled back as her thumb swept over Steve's knuckles and for a time they just sat in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts, each of them wondering what might have changed if one man had lived rather than die.

\--

A/n: just a short little thing where Steve Trevor's watch becomes an heirloom passed down to son after son.

Enjoy your feels.


End file.
